You're the One
by iheartShules
Summary: 5 times John tries but fails to ask Joss to marry him and the 1 time he succeeds. :: AU because Joss is alive after 3x09:: I always wanted to do one of these things :D I wish there was a genre on here that was: fluff.
1. Dinner and a Proposal

_**AN: Yes, I know another thing, but this just grabbed a hold of me and refused to let go. These are all short but get progressively longer as the chapters go. I think the longest is nearly 600 words :) This is post 3x9 so AU because Joss is alive and kicking and established Careese.  
**_

 _ **WARNING: Fluff that is sickening sweet so read at your own risk ;D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, like normal. I just can't let go of John Reese and Joss Carter.**_

* * *

The engagement ring was burning a hole in his pocket. His palms were sweating and John's pulse raced as he practiced what he wanted to say to Joss in his head, to tell her just how much she meant to him. But the words seemed so insignificant to accurately express how much he loved her and how he wanted a more permanent arrangement between them.

He approached their table at the fancy restaurant and saw Joss's radiant and dazzling smile. His eyes drifted down to the mouthwatering red sexy dress she donned, hoping by the end of the night tonight he got to rip off of her. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers tenderly and lingered for a brief few moments before pulling back.

"What's with the fancy dinner?" she wondered as he took a seat across from her.

John's left hand brushed the bulge of the velvet box in his pocket. He needed more practicing before he asked her to marry him. "Can't a man treat his woman to something nice without needing a reason?" he inquired with a charming smile feeling more relaxed as he didn't have to struggle to find the right words to ask her to be his wife.

"He can," she assured with a smile. Before she held up the champagne glass, having ordered for them while she waited for him to come, for a toast and John reciprocated. "A toast to your inner Romeo who was dying to make his way out eventually," she teased. John chuckled as their glasses clinked gently.

* * *

AN: So I started you guys off on something light on the fluff. The real fluff fest is on your way. I'm going to (fingers crossed) try to post this everyday or every other day because they are short and stuffed full of Careese.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Here?

_**AN: The ring will get a description soon :)**_

* * *

John cursed himself as his breathing slowly regulated and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't come over for sex. He had come over to ask her to marry him, but Joss had other ideas as she had easily seduced him. He had stumbled and struggled for nearly an hour of trying to figure out the right words to express his desire to have her be his wife. But he hadn't stood a chance at forming any coherent and cohesive proposal as words failed him, hell breathing normally had failed him while Joss had been clad in nothing but skimpy white lace lingerie. She had teased him as she laid on her couch spreading her legs then closing them making thinking impossible.

He hadn't been able to resist her, which he was sure was the effect she was going for and now as he laid here during the afterglow of their most recent lovemaking, wanting to ask her to marry him but knew asking her now, right this second, was out of the question. Yes, he had Joss all to himself but even he knew with his limited romantic skills that asking the woman you loved to marry you after sex wasn't a good idea. Surely Joss would shoot him if he did. Besides he could almost hear the ribbing Shaw, Root, and Lionel would make him endure if they found out he had asked Joss to marry him after sex.

Joss laid curled into him, lightly stroking his soft smooth skin while his hand drifted up and down her bare back. "John," she murmured.

"Hmmm,"

"I love you," she whispered sleepily as she snuggled further into him.

"I love you too, Joss," he purred back. _Will you grant me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me? Will you share your life with me until we are old and gray?_ —all those swirling questions ran through his mind, desperately trying to claw their way out even though they both laid naked in her bed. His eyes drifted from the ceiling to her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms, using his chest as her pillow. John eyed her softly as his thoughts of asking her to marry him, regardless of the harassment from their friends and the ire of the woman he loved, dissolved away because she needed rest. "I promise I'll figure out how and when to ask you to marry me and I always keep my word," he vowed to her sleeping form before kissing the top of her head and got lost in thought.

* * *

AN: Rant so ignore this if you don't want to read me complaining, promise this is the only one you'll read from me LOL :D But I have to say I am very sad to continuously hear how Reese and Carter were never intended on a 'no romance' show but in the next breath hear how Shaw and Root were fully intended on the supposedly 'no romance' show. It's contradictory and annoying. I'm happy for the Shoot fans but why does everyone have to constantly deny Careese?-it's crazy to me since clearly Jim ships the shit out of it. I hope Jim does another interview real soon where he again brings up the fact that John loves Joss. I get all happy when I hear him say that while everyone else is trying to sweep it under the rug. Taraji, Jim, and Careese deserved so much better than what they got. And as a fan of them all it just sucks royally. I am happy for Taraji that she's on Empire and I hope Jim finds a show that treats him well too. And I haven't given up hope that Jim will just guest star on Empire so I can satisfy the Careeser in me that's starving for some Careese eye sex. Jim/Taraji had that down to an art for characters that were supposedly never intended to be anything but friends ;D

Thanks for reading both the rant and my little drabble. iheartyouguys XOX


	3. A Walk in the Park

John and Joss slowly walked Central Park together holding hands. It was a beautiful late-spring evening that was warm and humid with the sun setting. He had the evening off from working a number and Joss had convinced him to go to some outdoor concert that was being hosted in the park to benefit a charity. Joss wanted him to experience life more. As long as she was in his life it was complete but he allowed her to drag him there as it seemed to make her bubble in excitement. Joss wore a formfitting yellow sundress and was annoyed when he didn't go home to change from his suit. So he had left his suit blazer in the car and rolled up his dress sleeves to satisfy her at getting loose.

His eyes slid down to her and watched the gentle breeze ruffle her straightened and conditioned hair. She had a gentle smile on her face as she rested her cheek against his shoulder and he felt his heart begin to pound. This was the perfect time to ask her to marry him. He was quiet as he his free hand casually brushed his pants pocket.

"You okay?" Joss asked gently looking up at him.

"Fine, why?"

"I dunno, you seem quieter than usual," she admitted as she worried her lip. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something going on with him; something spanning a few weeks now.

He stopped walking to step directly before her and she saw something sparkling in his eyes. "Joss…"

"Yes?"

"Will you…" he started but trailed off as he looked behind her and frowned. He saw a man and a woman in a heated discussion and the man grabbed the woman's arm roughly. "…hold that thought," he murmured as he stepped around her and approached the feuding couple before things escalated.

Joss wondered what was up with him before she turned and narrowed her eyes on the unfolding scene that John was approaching. She hurried to go help calm down the situation, knowing John would go from zero to punching the guy's lights out in a blink of an eye.

* * *

AN: If I wasn't trying to keep these all short I would have gone into far more detail than I had. I just can't help but squee at the idea of Joss walking hand in hand with John in a park which sounds so domestic and perfect for these two badasses to do together as they try to relax for the evening. Thanks for reading!


	4. Dinner and a Proposal Take II

"Taste test!" Joss exclaimed happily as she was in the process of making chili. She loved baking and cooking but only got to do it sparingly with being a busy detective.

John was sitting at her kitchen island watching her with hooded eyes. He looked like her boy did when he had a secret. John had been secretive for a while now and it was killing her not to know what was going on with him. Shaw, Lionel, and Finch didn't have a clue. She had even resorted to asking Root and her little helper for answers but even they hadn't known. She tried asking the man himself but no dice.

He stood up and approached her as she held up the wooden spoon while cupping her other hand underneath it. He lowered a little and she fed him some. She sighed as she watched his tongue slip out to catch some that tried to dribble out. "Mmm…" he moaned softly and she decided he was testing her willpower to not push him down and have at him right on the kitchen floor. "It's delicious Joss," he said with a smile.

She set the spoon down. "Dinner will be done soon," she said, feigning interest in the pot trying to distract herself from the growing need to just have at him. They might have been together for a year and half but she still felt the burning need for him at all times' of the day.

"Joss," She turned around at the sound of her name. John sounded determined and he stepped towards her and reached out to grab her left hand while his other seemed to play with something in his pocket.

"Yes, John," she said hoping he finally was going to tell her whatever was wrong so she could make it right.

"I love you. Meeting you saved my life, knowing you changed it, and being with you makes me whole," he said softly, his gorgeous blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

"Oh John, I love you too. You're the best thing to ever storm into my life," she agreed wholeheartedly. She didn't know what her life would be like without this man in it and was just grateful she didn't have to find out. But she was worried about these words. So help her if one of his pesky demons was trying to get him to end this between them she was going to strangle him before she beat that demon down into the ground.

"Mr. Badass!" Taylor exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and she sighed as John immediately clammed up. John dropped Joss's hand and turned and smiled at her son.

"Hey Taylor," he greeted and Joss pouted. She felt like John was close to telling her something really important before her son interrupted.

She smiled at her son, happy he was here but also kind of disappointed he hadn't come until after John had said whatever he needed too. "Hey baby, dinner is almost served." she said with a quick look at John before turning to eye the pot once more.

* * *

AN: Poor, poor John, he just can't catch a break. One more failed attempt to go, hopefully you guys are hanging in there. Thanks for reading!


	5. Something's Missing

_**AN: The engagement ring finally is given a description :)**_

* * *

John had a hand under his chin as he sat alone at Lyric Diner playing with the velvet box that held the white-gold diamond engagement ring with a large cushion-cut (whatever that was) diamond center stone. It also had a halo frame of smaller diamonds wrapping around the center stone. The jeweler had gone on and on about the main diamond's clarity and the size of the diamond, the total weight of all the diamonds, but none of that mattered to him. All he knew when he saw the ring was it would look perfect on Joss's hand and he bought it immediately. Price did not matter and it had been expensive, surely Joss would be angry if she learned the amount he paid, but he didn't care, this engagement ring was made for her. That is if he ever got to give it to her.

It was a stupid idea asking her to marry him here at Lyric Diner. Sure this is where he asked her to help him work numbers all that time ago. He even wore the lavender shirt he first wore for her and the one she complained he didn't wear often enough. He had the ring, had the speech prepared, even had the nerve finally to ask Joss to marry him, but he needed the woman. And Joss was nowhere to be found and wasn't answering his texts.

"Oh darling, she's still not here, I'll go get you some more coffee," the waitress murmured as she patted his shoulder in comfort before she was gone in a flash.

He sighed, trying to not feel discouraged. His failed attempts at asking her to marry him were quickly mounting up. Maybe the universe was sending him a sign that he wasn't cut out to be husband material and was trying to save Joss the trouble of letting him down.

His cell rang and he tugged it out seeing it was Joss. He immediately answered. "Are you okay, Joss?" he asked softly.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm so sorry, I saw your texts but I was in the middle of a long ass meeting with the captain. I got a priority homicide and she wants Fusco and I on it like yesterday. I can't make it for dinner. I'm so sorry John," Joss said, sounding truly disappointed.

John smiled a little, okay maybe her not showing up wasn't a sign that he wasn't husband material. It was just Joss being a detective and having to serve and protect. He felt a little better now than he had just five seconds ago when he almost gave up on asking her to marry him.

"It's okay, Joss."

"No it's not."

"I had to cancel on you before," he pointed out.

"I know and we both work crazy jobs but still I was looking forward to having dinner with you at Lyric Diner," she admitted.

"Yea, I even put on that lavender shirt you like." he teased gently.

"Damn it!"

He chuckled. "I'll wear it for you sometime in the future."

"Yea, you are, you are going to wear it so I can peel it off of you and make love to your gorgeous body." she purred softly. "Wait, you were going to tell me something at dinner. What is it?—I have a couple minutes before I need to head out to the crime scene." she offered.

"It's nothing that can't wait, Joss."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," he agreed. He wasn't going to ask Joss to marry him over the phone that was even worse than asking after sex.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you," she promised.

"You don't have to, Joss."

"I know I don't but I want to. Crap, Fusco's coming, I gotta go."

"Be safe…"

"I will, and you stay out of trouble," she admonished.

"Never," he quipped and she chuckled before hanging up.

The waitress appeared and John eyed her sadly. "Check please."

* * *

AN: He was so close to doing it but he kind of needs Joss there to do it ;D One last chapter and I'll be posting that tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!


	6. Here Is as Good as Anywhere

"When we get out of this, I'm never speaking to you again," Joss assured as she lay on her side while John rubbed her hip affectionately as he spooned behind her, using the other hand to prop his head up. His big body took up most of the car trunk.

"Never?" he repeated sounding vaguely amused.

"Never, John," she agreed. Had they done things her way they wouldn't be in this situation! But nope, they did things his way and everything went awry. "You spooked our number and got us thrown into a damned trunk, now we need Shaw and Fusco to get us out! Damn it we entered the movie: _Out of Sight_! You made me Jennifer Lopez," she griped.

"Is that a bad thing?" he wondered.

"Have you heard her music?" Joss demanded.

"Can't say that I have…"

She grinned. "Yep, I know what I'm going force you to listen too when we get out of this."

"I thought you weren't ever going to talk to me again," he questioned, sounding close to laughter.

"Trust me, hearing her music is far worse punishment than the silent treatment," she muttered and she heard him chuckle.

They grew quiet as they waited for the cavalry to show up. "Joss," he murmured seriously.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Joss sputtered as she tried to turn around to face him in surprise but all she managed was to crane her neck. "What, what did you just say?" she asked, trying to decide if he really was dead serious. But with it being dark in here she couldn't really see his face too well.

"I've tried to ask you to marry me for a while now. First I couldn't seem to get the words out, then we were interrupted, or our plans fell through," he admitted.

"So the next logical choice is to ask me here in a damn trunk while we wait for rescue?" she demanded as her heart began pounding. She had never really given thought of getting married again but now that he brought it up, she would love nothing more than to call him her husband. John trembled gently as he managed to tug free the velvet box. He opened it and she gasped clearly seeing an outline of a ring. She didn't care that she couldn't really see it in the dark and dingy trunk, she was sure the ring would be absolutely stunning and that the diamond glittered. "Oh John…" she trailed off.

"I know this isn't romantic but we are alone and you're here, so there's nothing in the way finally, and I first kissed you in a morgue so I guess this is par for the course; Joss will you please marry me?" he asked again. So this was what he was hiding: to ask her to marry him. Her heart swelled as she thought about the last couple of weeks and now odd things made sense. Poor John if she figured right he had made a few attempts. "Joss?"

She didn't even hesitate. "Yes, I will marry you," she whispered with a watery sigh as she held her hand up where she thought John's was so he could slide the ring on her finger. She knew it sparkled and looked amazing on her finger, but right now all she could do was imagine it.

Joss turned enough for him to kiss her mouth and moaned as he kissed her passionately. The strain in her neck was ignored, wanting his kiss more than comfort. They moaned as they kissed hungrily and didn't even pay attention to the fact that the trunk had opened.

Shaw smirked at Reese and Carter making out. She slammed the trunk shut again and looked at Fusco. "They're busy, I'll try again to rescue them in another ten minutes," Shaw muttered to Fusco as she hopped onto the hood of their car.

Fusco eyed the trunk. "They're kinky…"

* * *

AN: I had too have John ask her to marry him in the most awkward of places, I mean this is John Reese who kissed her in the morgue lol. Now I don't hate Jennifer Lopez's music I've heard far worse than her but it suited for this story :D I have a sequel of sorts that I'm kicking around. It would be a 5 plus 1 on Joss's side of things as she tries to tell her new hubby that she's pregnant, I even have a title for it called _Having Your Baby_ but I only have 3 ideas of the 6. So if I do, do it, it won't be for a little bit until I get either some suggestions or some ideas by myself lol. BTW thanks Elaine for the one you gave me I freaking love it! So if you guys have any suggestions I'm open to any.

Anyways, thanks for reading this little fluff fest and reviewing I appreciate it all XOXOXOXOX.


End file.
